The Hunt
by Serenity200571
Summary: Something a little different
1. Chapter 1

It was cold in the North fields, bitter with the freezing snow, Lord Marcus looked around the barren wasteland, all he could see were glaciers, snowdrifts, how he hated this part of the country. It was where the undead roamed, they stayed away from his men, the elite were most feared. He was tired, having to fight the battle for the Kingdom's, they now had two under their belt, another three to get. Now that little brat had him chasing her down, as his, she was never to run, she was raised to take everything he gave, share him with his whores, if he demanded. But no, one fucking row and she took off, it spread through the kingdom that he couldn't control the imp, once he got hold of her punishment would be painful, now that warmed his insides, it was common knowledge the elite dealt with their women differently.

This had been the second time she had ran, the first was when she had been married to his older brother, who was now dead. He had been sent out to capture her, after she ignored the kings demands, he found her six days later. Yet not returning her to his brother's arms for a whole month. After he had fucked her every which way he could, beaten her, oh she fought back and he loved it. They had fought hard at times, their bodies bloody and bruised , but it all ended the same way, him sinking deep inside her wet passage as they screamed each other's names in passion. He hated having to give her back to her husband, walked around for days, hard and aching, till he turned to whores. He went with anyone who looked like her, but no one could match her, the bitch had ruined him for anyone. A month later she was his, due to his brother's death, he had given orders that Sentisha was to be Mark's when he died, he was to serve and protect her. Truth be told he would die for her.

They had been travelling for days now, the weather harsh against their skin, the bitter chill of the wind had killed some of his men, the rest he had left at the Kingdom they had conquered, yet his three closest soldiers and younger brother were travelling again. He prayed that beyond the next mountain, was Stanos the place she was meant to be. There would be food, drink and whores, which all of them needed, even Marcus, as he knew Sentisha would never allow him to sink into her the moment he found her. No she would beat the shit out of him for taking so fucking long finding her.

The warmth of the fire warmed her bones, thank god the inn in Stanos was warm and full of light. The walls held out the wildlings, the people who couldn't take orders they lived like savages, butchered all who accidently came their way. Ate the bodies, or hung their heads up on stakes around the villages they took. She shivered thinking about it, her security guarded her with their lives, they were part of the elite force had been trained by Lord Marcus, and his team. they were the best and no one would hurt her, or them. Looking towards the mountain range she could see a small group of men, tall and proud on their white stallions. Her body ached with desire, there he was, standing out as he was the tallest almost 7 foot of pure male. They had another days hard ride before they reached Stanos, by then she would be gone. Her thoughts went to him, he made all women stare, he was beautiful to look at in a rough kind of way. The most beautiful green eyes, goatee beard, long black hair, he kept tied back with a black ribbon, unless they were fucking, which 90% of the time they were. She loved when he held her tight his arms full of markings from inkings he collected after each kill. The markings on his body told his life story, she would trace them in the firelight when he was asleep.

He could see Stanos from the mountain ridge another days ride and he would have her underneath him, as he fucked her brains out, fuck the whores , she would be his whore tomorrow. Holding his hand up for them to stop, they would rest here for the night, the caves would protect them. What little food they had would last, and the snow they could melt for water. He was tired and sore along with the rest, he had battled well, they all had, being in their arms would sooth him, and the others. The men who were with him, had done the battle required and were now chasing their partners down. After all they had trained them all in combat ,how to protect each other, and the little bitches followed his beloved anywhere she fucking went. He was sure they did this for fun, enjoying the running and then the chasing down. Thanking Glenn his younger brother for the food he looked up at the full moon, tomorrow darlin I will have you in my hands.

Glenn too enjoyed it when Marcus and Sentisha argued and she ran, it guaranteed his wife Lita would go with her. He loved the chase and the reward after when he caught her, neither walked for days, when he captured her. Smiling to himself, he looked round at the others, they had all be trained to be the best, then for some unknown reason, Marcus had thought it would be best to train their wives to the same level.

Randy saw the happiness in Glenn's face and knew the same was on his, like Glenn he loved the game that Marcus and Sentisha played. She made them work hard to find their wives, fight new enemies, over barren terrine . His wife Sam would be waiting, oh she would put the fight up, but both loved how it ended, on her back, with her legs open as he sank inside her. They had the same relationship as Marcus and Glenn did with theirs.

John had finally managed to get warm, at times he could kill Mickie when she went with them. Yeah he loved the fight like the others, he hated the cold, her warm body would chill him soon enough. Phil was the same as John loved the chase , but hated this god damn weather, oh he may be the best in the world to his wife Beth, but his bones didn't feel like it at the moment. Tomorrow he would be in her arms warm and loved.

Waking up she located the women warning them their husbands were close, each dressed quickly, it was almost dawn, thanking the hosts, after eating a hearty breakfast, they jumped on their black stallions and hightailed it to the next village, having to cross the ancient wall.

Sentisha had fond memories of the ancient wall, it was the village half way across that Lord Marcus had caught up with her. He had been on her trail for awhile, yet she always stayed one step ahead, this day she had chosen to enjoy the views of the wall. Stepping out of her hut she walked to the wall, looking down to the green forestry of the valley, with the sea in the background. It was nature at is purest, the people who lived here enjoyed the simple life, they grew and breed their own food, never having to step away from the village. It was hidden and only the select few knew the secrets to finding it, putting her face up to the sun, the rays warming her skin.

"Sentisha" was all it took for her skin to go cold, turning she looked up

"Lord Marcus, well it took you awhile to find me, I expect so much more from an elite soldier, what a let down you must be Sir" walking back to her hut, he followed her.

"I would expect better manners from you Sentisha I guess my brother doesn't teach you to respect you're elders. However if you were my wife, you would be punished for such insolence"

"Well Lord let's be grateful I'm your brother's wife and not yours, from what I have heard you tame the whores with your fists" his eyes sparked fury as he leaned down to her face.

"I would tame you with a smack to your backside Sentisha hard, until I saw the redness appear, and then I would continue" she slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you speak to me like that"

"Oh I dare, Sentisha, raise a hand to me again and I will hit you back" the anger showed in her face, Marcus had always found her sexy, hell if his older brother hadn't asked for her hand in marriage, he would have. She was 5ft to his 7ft, deep red hair that went down her back. The most gorgeous blue eyes, long lashes, that rested softly on her ruby cheeks. Her smile would end a war, and her figure would have a dead man aroused. She was slim but god had given her assets that would fit perfectly in his hand. Why the hell did she have to be married to Nathaniel, she should have been his. Her fiery temper had him aching to tame her.

She had to do it ,see if he would, raising her hand she slapped him again, the speed in which he stopped her, threw her against the wall and grounded his lips to hers, shocked her. He controlled the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue, gaining entry to her warm mouth. Nathaniel had never kissed her with this much passion, her hands grabbed his hair as he deepened the kiss, yanking hard on his ponytail he pulled back.

"You fucking bitch" his hand slapped her face, even though his parents would be turning in their graves they had taught him never to raise a hand to a woman, he hit her again. To him Sentisha has never and would never be a woman, she was a young tomboy, 22 years old, and very much untouched, if what his brother had said was true.

She punched back, he had taught her well, as she brought him down to his knees, they hit hard their faces bloody, their bodies battered. Marcus grabbed her against the wall, his lips again taking hers, their love making was rough that night as he took her over and over. It was that night he took her virginity and had no regrets, she was his drug, she matched him punch for punch and he loved her for it.

Shaking her memories away she guided the girls to Acovix the halfway village in the ancient wall. She would wait for him here, in the same hut, the one they had stayed in for three weeks, as he took her every way he could. Making her his, he left his marks over her love bites, finger marks, bites. His body hadn't been left untouched either, he was strong enough to take anything she threw at him and at times it was knives, iron pans, their passion was dangerous should anyone get involved. To them it was mind blowing, raw and erotic.

Arriving at Santos, Lord Marcus dismounted taking the hand of Geofry it was good to see him. Hugging his dear friend to him, he accepted bed, food and whores for them all.

"Missed her didn't I"

"Marcus that little imp of yours puts you through hoops, dragging you around the country. Are you sure you can tame her" This angered Marcus, it was no ones business but his and Santisha when it came to their relationship, Geofry knew he had overstepped the boundaries, in their friendship.

"She left at dawn, you are but a few hours behind she did mention Acovix" Marcus smiled, he knew she would be waiting there for her, It was the place he made her his own, his cock ached to be inside her, he choose to ignore the whores for the night as did his men. They only wanted their cocks to sink in their women, they had no need for others. His belly full from wine and food, he lay down, needing a good night sleep, after all tomorrow he wouldn't be sleeping for days and neither would she. It had been months since he had slid into her warmth another night would make no difference.


	2. Chapter 2

They made good time arriving at Acovix late evening, nothing had stopped them on their travels. Leaving the horses to graze the men looked around, people rushed inside taking their children with them , normally when the Elite turned up it meant trouble. Not this time, they had come for one thing only their partners.

Marcus went straight to the hut, he knew she would be there the bitch, telling his men to go find their women they had the evening, he wanted to leave first thing at dawn. Stalking towards his destination, he walked in, all was quiet a bowl of food was left on the table, homemade bread next to it, along with his wine he loved. The fire was burning in the hearth, which cast a warm glow over the room, again she was one step ahead of him, throwing his trench coat and hat on the chair, he sat down to eat, his belly needed food before he found her.

Hearing a noise he looked up, there was his vixen, he continued eating knowing full well that would piss her off more, he had taken too long this time to find her.

"Finally got your arse here then old man, sometimes I think the trainees of the Elite are better than the Elite themselves" counting to three he waited, here it came, the cup landed on the floor near where he sat, smashing at his feet. Pushing his empty bowl away he drank his wine, patience always worked with him, get her irate, let her go for him. He would be sinking in her warmth within the hour, if things went his way. She looked fantastic her hair tumbling down her face, the thing she called a night shirt would be ripped off her, why she even bothered with them was beyond him.

"Old man?"

"Yeah you heard me right, old man, what's wrong Marcus don't you like the truth"

"Vixen this old man fucks you well, ain't anything old about me and you damn well know it, so do the whores"

"So which whore did you fuck, this time" That was it there was the question that always started it off.

"Oh so you think it was only one this time" The bastard whilst she was running he was busy fucking everything that bloody walked, why the hell did she stay with him, because she loved him every stupid bone in his fucking body. Had done from the moment she met him. Only he could bring this out in her, his brother was meek and mild, not what she craved, Marcus was the one for her. They were equals on every level, both bad tempered, and passionate with it. Getting up he walked towards her, stalking her as she moved back, this was now the cat and mouse game. Who would make the first move, fuck it he'd had enough he wanted her now, grasping her around the waist he threw her on the bed, his body covering hers. Lips crashing together tongues fighting for power. Her nails clawed down his back as he moved her legs around his waist. Her hand hit his face, his slammed next to her head, her teeth bit his lip drawing blood ,pulling away he licked the wound clean.

"It's been too damn long without you my vixen, to damn long" ripping her clothes from her body, his mouth ravaged hers as he thrust his hardening cock against her. His mouth working down her neck biting her, desire ripped through her, as his hands skimmed down her body pinching her nipples hard making them ache for his mouth. She loved how rough he was, they both needed this, being away from each other had taken its toll, no lovemaking tonight, it was raw and hot.

Moving his hand up her thigh his fingers sinking into her wetness, thrusting them deep inside of her she hit her first orgasm whilst his mouth sucked her nipples. Replacing his fingers with his long tongue he tasted her, she was unique no whore would ever compare to her. She screamed out his name, her hands pulling hard at his hair, almost ripping it out, as she convulsed around his tongue again. He always moved his tongue the way she liked every time, only he knew her inside out. Pushing him over she ripped his shirt from his body, biting and marking him, how dare he fuck whores when he had her. Scratching her nails hard down his torso this time she drew blood, Marcus loved it when she went wild, all he had to do was say a few words and she lost it. which resulted in her taking all her anger out on his body.

"You can do better than that vixen it may have been four whores I'm not sure" she hit him, her nails continuing the damage, moving down to his pants, pulling them down she grabbed his cock tight, squeezing him, with just the right pressure, to make him cum. Her hot mouth took him in deep, her teeth scrapping down his length, had him arching off the bed. Shooting his load into her mouth, roaring his release, it felt so good to have her suck him off, he would have her down there all night, if it was up to him. Falling back on the bed, his cock still hard, he tried to regain his breath, her hands hitting him, her small fists could hurt when she did it right and they were like steel tonight.

"You fucking bastard, you are mine no whore should have you" Turning her on to her back he thrust deep into her, looking into her eyes.

"You know damn well there are no fucking whores little one, it's you my body craves for, it's you my body chases down for fun and it's you my heart belongs to" pulling out he slammed back inside her, fucking her hard, sweat pouring off their bodies as the tempo quickened, his balls slapping her ass each time he went in deeper. His mouth went to her neck marking her as his, violent it may be to them it was love.

"I love you Marcus, always have always will" that took him over, his cum shooting deep inside her.

"I love you to little one always will always have" she came hard, holding him tight to her, he moved down her body to rest his head on her belly, stroking his hair, they fell into a deep sleep.

Roman had heard the second kingdom had been taken by the Elite, looking over the barren land, he couldn't allow this one to be taken too. The Shield were a strong group trained by him, he had been Lord Marcus right hand man for years, had trained along with the Elite force, yet went his separate way, after his sister became ill. He had heard about Marcus and how the warriors in most of the lands feared the group he lead. He had also heard about Sentisha, how she was a law unto herself, how he found it hard to control her, yet the love they shared was passionate and violent. Roman would ache for a woman like that, one who would fight him, love him, and stand by his side. The whores in his kingdom were weak, they needed new blood, and she would be the one to provide it. Now the questions he had to ask was, would Marcus turn his back on the Elite to save her, or would he let her go to stand by the Elite.


	3. Chapter 3

Marus and Sentisha bodies were sated for the time being, they had fucked hard and long, each trying to make the other come first. Her head resting on his sweat covered chest she watched the fire's embers content to be in the arms of the man she loved, more than life itself. They were two wholes neither complete unless the other was with them.

"Ok darlin why do you run this time, what was going on in the crazy head of yours, that made you want to put me through more hell. Hadn't I told you I would be back within 4 months, my body is drained little one, you have taken all my energy tonight"

"I wanted you back sooner" his hands that had been stroking her body, now pulled on her hair tightening with each breath he took

"Oh so you ached for me did you? Or was your pussy crying for me, DID YOU NOT THINK I WOULD BE TIRED FROM THE BATTLE" his face was in hers now, his expression getting more angry as she laughed at him

"An elite soldier never tyres Marcus it is against all you have been taught, or are you feeling your age old man, do you require your comfort by the fire, and a wife who sits and sews, pregnant with your ninth child, Is that how you would have me be, an old woman before my time, old like you" slapping her face, his hand leaving a red mark, yes he damn well wanted her pregnant, hell most girls her age and younger had had their third child by now, but no somehow she ensured she didn't get fat by him. He was sure she went to the old woman in the village further into the barren land, to obtain medicine to stop it.

"ENOUGH you insult me again, have I not proved to you that this old man can fuck you senseless, do I not control you when we are in bed, make you bend to my will, after all it was you who finally came first my love, did you not have the stamina? Maybe you aren't good enough for the trainee Elite, or even my wife, after all I haven't asked you. Do you think I should get someone new , one who would give me what I want" his words were slapped out of his mouth, first by her hand, then by the belt he had left on the floor. Pushing her away from him, he threw her on the floor, his hand grabbing the belt she had ripping it away from her, as she made a run for the door.

"Well if you want to be a hellcat, you will be treated like one" with one hand he had her by the hair dragging her squirming body to the bed. Marcus had only ever beaten her twice since she had known him, one when he had chased her down, and she remembered how that ended. Her legs around his waist as he sank deep inside her, she knew this would be the same. Yes he enjoyed punishing her, but he also enjoyed the making up later, they both did. Marcus had her trapped under him her back bare to him, as he brought the belt down over her smooth flesh, he watched the welts appear.

"Do you apologise, to your Lord"

"never" how she loved this side of their relationship, no one could do what he did to her body. He continued, each hit harder than the last.

"Submit to your Lord and apologise" he enjoyed the fight in her, how could she ever think he would go to whores when she could give him everything he craved and more. In fact all the Elite's partners were the same, they could take anything their men dealt them and still ask for more. Each man was around 6ft or more, each of them muscled and powerful, they never took the soft approach in anything. Their partners were taught to handle them well, Marcus had ordered the training the minute Sentisha became his, it had brought the dark side out in all their women.

Sometimes he wondered if he had done the right thing as they could turn the tables just a quickly, as Sentisha had now. Whilst he was thinking she had turned her body around after removing her trapped legs, pushing with all her might, he ended up on the floor flat on his ass. Bewildered that she had done that so quickly, he heard her laugh, he joined her, the little bitch had won that round. Climbing between her legs ensuring each were on his shoulders, he placed a kiss on her seeping pussy, his tongue tasting her,

"I see my lady, is hot and wet, would she like to be satisfied again by this old man" his lips brushed her nub taking it inside his mouth he bit on it, sending her soaring, as their games began again.

Roman and his troops had travelled overnight, it had been harsh journey and the wildings had taken a few of his men, how he hated this rough terrain. In order to claim his prize, they were required to travel through it, if they had gone around that would have added another two days travel. His body was tired, they all were, he needed to take Sentisha before dawn broke, knowing that would be when The Elite would move. Acovix was still sleeping, there was no need for soldiers to be posted, or lookouts, it was a peaceful place that few knew about. Stealing into their hut, he was surprised that Marcus was asleep, she must have tired him out, with the battle, chasing her down and by the looks of the room the sex, he would sleep alittle longer. Seeing Sentisha for the first time took his breath away she was beautiful, so small, delicate, could this little thing really be the one who had the big man jumping through hoops to get to her, he could see why though. He had no time to spare, she would be his pawn in stopping the Elite. Thanking his god that she was not in Marcus's arms but had rolled almost to the edge of the bed, he bent down, his hand across her mouth. Sentisha awoke feeling something tight, her eyes opened straight into brown ones, what the hell?, Who the hell? Struggling she tried to reach for Marcus, as Roman pulled her naked body against his. Marcus woke sat straight up, his eyes trying to focus on what was happening. He had let his fucking guard down, and now his beloved's life was in danger, he watched as the knife was put to her throat.

"Hello Marcus, remember me?" wiping his hand down his face he was more alert now, his mind trying to find a way to have her back in his arms and fast. His heart was thudding, never had he felt like this, sheer fear that she would be harmed.

"Roman" what the hell was this little bastard doing here, what did he want

"I can see your mind ticking over Marcus, you took the second kingdom, that was a mistake, I will not allow you to take the third. Let it go"

"Roman you know this is the best way, just leave the whore here"

"Whore, you dare to call your beloved a whore, No Marcus I know who this is, this is the woman you have wanted for years, the woman you ached for since you were old enough to understand. Did he ever tell you Sentisha that we wanted to marry you, well before his brother asked for your hand in marriage. That man has loved you for years, now I want to see how deep his love for his beloved is, will he turn on you or The Elite" Sentisha was in shock, she knew Marcus loved her, but never how long, it must have killed him watching her get married to Nathaniel, her heart broke for him, if she had known she would have taken Marcus as her husband over Nathaniel. Attempting to pull her elbow back to hit this man, she was stopped, two of his men now had Marcus between them, where had they come from.

"Marcus stop fighting them, they have been trained by me, just like I was trained by you, this time I think I have the upper hand don't you. Tell you what old man, shall I take her here in front of you,l et you watch me fuck her, or would you prefer I let my men have a go at your whore, isn't that what he called you Sentisha. Well if you were a whore than you can be passed around, I think it would be fun to watch your face Marcus as I make her bleed, as I rip her apart, taking every hole" Pushing her towards his men he told her to get dressed quickly going up to Marcus he spat in his face., as his men tied up Sentisha.

"Think about this Marcus, when you are in your lonely bed, I will be fucking your beloved, I will plant my seed in her belly, I will rape her, she will bleed. All because you let your guard down, Men take him down" Sentisha felt herself being pulled away, her eyes full of tears as five men went to work on Marcus, his naked body brutally attacked by five cowards, who carried various weapons. Her poor baby stood no chance, opening her mouth to scream, anything to help him, she was hit hard, darkness taking her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Elite immediately sensed something was wrong as soon as dawn hit, Marcus was not out and about, bursting into their hut, they found blood everywhere no sign of anyone. Taking in the surroundings , they knew whatever had happened was bad, all four on immediate alert.

"Glenn look" Phil pointed to a trail of blood going towards the darker part of the hut, swords ready they silently moved in. Where the hell were they, what had happened. John and Randy moved in front unsure of what they would find, hearing a moan they moved further in to the dark, seeing a bloodied figure, not even recognising who it was, pulling it in to the light.

"Shit is he alive Randy?"

"Whoever had done this to Marcus will fucking pay"

"Search the village find Sentisha" as the men moved quickly, their partners came in, tears In their eyes

"Oh god what's happened, where's Sentisha, if Marcus is like this what is she like" Beth started preparing a special mix to sooth his wounds, Amy went and grabbed the linen ripping it as she dipped it in the water whilst Glenn moved him on the bed. Mickie and Sam heated the fire, getting the water hot, all worried what had happened to their fierce leader and his beloved.

Taking in the damage done, Glenn knew it would be at least a week or so before they would be able to move Marcus, this would hinder the taking of the third kingdom, whoever had done this, knew their mission.

Sentisha woke cold and angry, who dare take her away, threaten her, and oh god Marcus was he dead. Observing her surroundings ,she noticed a small fire burning in the hearth, candles lighting the room, she lay on the softest covers, her head throbbing. The bastard who hit her would pay, and who the hell was Roman

"Ah you have awoken Sentisha, I trust you find the room comfortable"

"You bastard, you fucking bastard, why? " she was spitting fire itching to scratch his perfectly chiselled face, he remaindered her of a younger Marcus, his hair, his beard, where he had brown eyes, her beloved had green.

"You ask me why? How dare you, do you have any idea who I am Sentisha, I have the power to end your life within a second, do not ask me stupid questions that you know damn well the truth too. You heard every word I said to Marcus and I will follow through, when you are healed, I will have you, It will destroy him knowing I put my seed in your belly" with that he walked off, allowing his words to sink into her foggy mind, she would escape there was only one man who would be allowed that pleasure and it would be Marcus.

Roman joined his troops Dean and Seth the leaders were waiting on him,

"Now you have her Roman what next"

"We wait Dean, I need to see how much she really means to Marcus, if he gives up the Elite the others will follow, then we can keep the remaining three kingdoms safe under our control" all three happy, they enjoyed ruling it how they wanted everyone feared the Elite if they were bad. However when it came to the Shield all feared for their lives. The Elite guarded the good and punished the bad. The Shield, raped, killed and tortured who they felt like it, normally working as just the three against one. No one was safe when the shield were around.

It took five days of fever and hallucinations before Marcus came around, screaming Santisha's name. The Elite had made the village as their base camp, the villagers were good with them welcoming them into their families. All helping to get the leader back on track, when he was up and roaring all hell would break loose, as no one had found Sentisha. It was late evening when Marcus came out of the fever his hand reaching for the nearest throat, the person pulled hard to him, as he sneered in their face

"WHERE IS SHE GLENN? WHERE IS SENTISHA?" Marcus ached in every place, not one piece had be left untouched, those little shits were going to pay, all he needed to know was where his beloved was.

"Marcus, please, I can't breath" relaxing his hold he waited for his answer.

"We searched the village and the surrounding area, nothing." Marcus hung his head, trying the get his scrambled thought together, he made a move to get up.

"No brother, you are not ready yet, another few days and you will be rested enough"

"I need to find her Glenn" the anguish in his voice coming through, Glenn understood how he felt, Amy had been taken six years back, before she knew how to fight, sometimes she still screamed out when in asleep in his arms. All six men who were involved were tortured by both Glenn and Mark.

"I know brother, believe me I know, who did this to you?"

"Roman"

"Roman?"

"Roman Reigns, that little shit I trained to be my right hand man, he left halfway through, but now he is more deadly than ever. He will be punished, they mentioned the third kingdom, send some of soldiers from the other kingdom, we need to put him under pressure. I want Sentisha's good friend sent in, if anyone can get close to her it is him, he would protect her with his life. " Glenn shouted for John giving him the orders to pass on, leaving as if the hounds of hell were on him, he went.

"How much damaged brother?" he could see Glenn rubbing his head, Marcus knew this action he did it when nervous.

"Marcus there was much"

"HOW MUCH BROTHER?" How the hell did you tell someone that they had been violated with a wooden pole, and almost bleed to death, along with the other damaged that had been done. Swallowing hard, he just came out with it

" WHAT!" oh yes the whole village heard that one, and knew full well what the leader had been told.

"THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD" he remembered six of them coming at him, with wooden bats, clubs and swords, all he had wanted to do was get to Sentisha, seeing her crying for his safety, had ripped his heart to bits.

The black raven had arrived in the courtyard, a message attached to it's leg, quickly taming it, Christian undid the letter. Running quickly to locate Paul, he was needed by his friend.

"Paul, Paul" where was he when they needed him, polishing his damn sledgehammer, or making love to his wife Stephanie, he prayed it wasn't the last one. He was a bastard if disturbed

"What is all that damn shouting Christian, I am here, Sentisha has been taken, they need you…" he never got to finish his sentence just staring at the back of Paul as he ran to his horse, shouting at Christian to let Stephanie know.

It was a tough travel, he hated the damn barren lands, the cold of the north, and those damn wildings. Arriving in the village of Acovix, he dismounted, his long legs carrying him into Marcus's hut.

The men were around the table, and rose when Paul walked in,

"What happened? Where is he?" Glenn pointed to the back room, storming in, he was shocked to see the mess Marcus was in, after learning the horrific fact's., his belly churned at what could have happened to Sentisha.

"You say the third kingdom Marcus, I will travel at night, once I have located her I will send word, we will get those bastards back"


	5. Chapter 5

Paul travelled through the night, which was easier, the wildings slept at night, the walking dead on the glaciers were the ones he had to be careful off. They were a dangerous bunch, killed anything living without thought, well they wouldn't have a thought they were dead. It had originally started out as a myth circulated by their forefathers to keep them from escaping the walls. It had been said that when a person died on the snow land the body must be burned straight away, never bury them. If they were buried, they would arise and become the walking dead, body's white, eyes red, if you were caught by one your human life was over, you would continue as a walker. He shivered every time he thought of that, it had only been in the last five years, they had found the myth to be true, many people had been taken unawares, good men, soldiers, even their horses walked the glaciers. Moving HHH faster towards the third kingdom he could see the dawn approaching, over the crest of the hill, it awoke the countryside. In the distance he could see the turret of the East side of the Kingdom, soon he would know what had become of his good friend. He needed food, drink, and a bed, luckily the next village would provide it, another 10 miles or so, his horse moved like the wind, carrying him closer.

Marcus edged up on the bed, his feet slowly moving to the floor, he ached in places he didn't want to think about, when he got hold of those bastards he would rip them all a new ass hole. Then slowly torture them to death. Shakily he rose to his feet, yes, thank god he wasn't feeling that terrible sickness he had over the last few days, inching towards the door, he opened it.

"Marcus you shouldn't be up"

"Beth it's ok let me sit awhile, where's Glenn, Phil the rest?"

"Let me call them, we have made base camp here for the last few days, you haven't been well enough, oh god Marcus I thought" allowing Beth to hold him, he needed some warmth to hold on to, it felt good to be held. The Elite men didn't share their women but they shared their hugs and warmth should the need arise. It was another thing that no one saw but them, in the privacy of their group, Phil walked in glad to see Mark accepting comfort from his wife, it meant he was on the mend.

"Marcus we have heard back from Paul" seeing the confusion on Marcus's face, had he not been speaking to Paul earlier.

"it has been almost three days since you saw him, then you crashed out again, waking on and off" Marcus nodded that would explain it, now the truth how was his beloved, was she still alive?.

"Sentisha" is all he said

"I'm sorry Marcus she is with Roman, Paul was shocked he heard them" Marcus hit the table hard, no way would Sentisha do this to him, she was his, he was hers. No he had to be worng

"PAUL HEARD WHAT" Phil was just as shocked at Marcus when he had heard, yet he didn't want to tell him, seeing the look Marcus threw him. His face went white, he didn't wish to upset this man anymore, if it was Beth that had been heard he would be devastated.

"Them making love"

"NOOOOO" had Roman done what he promised, put a seed in her belly, he couldn't take that his whole world came crashing down, he had always been the one that wanted her big with his child, hell if she had been a normal 22 year old, and not full of adventure, she would be with him now. Fuck he couldn't think like that, he would never change her, she made him complete, he loved the chase or had. Did this mean the end, no he would not accept that.

Paul hated that he sent the message, he had been captured by Roman's men , Marcus had warned him that he had trained Roman and to be careful, only Paul turned his back for one instant and Brock was on him within a second. They fought hard, but Paul couldn't get to his sledgehammer, resulting in Brock putting his head through a door. Dazing him from the concussion he suffered, laying on the cold floor in the dark dungeon he prayed that he would get out of here, see his beautiful wife Stephanie. If he could close his eyes for awhile all would be ok, sinking deeper into the darkness around him his eyes shut.

Sentisha was annoyed, she had to escape Paul was close by she overheard that they had moved him to the West wing dungeon, he had suffered concussion and left him down there to die, No way would she allow her best friend to die like that. Roman had got complacent with her, he hadn't realised that she was trained as Marcus and Roman and the biggest mistake he had done was leave her unattended. Grabbing a knife from the cheese board of the side, that the maid had left, she tiptoed to the door, checking to hear any nosies. Looking down at herself she was glad she opted for the pants and shirt, grabbing a hat from the side she pushed her long hair under it all. That was better she looked more like a slave girl, taking the cheese board, she inched into the halls, all was quiet. Running towards the west wing, she ran down the steps which were lit by candles, as she hit the bottom step, the darkness met her.

Paul awoke to a noise, was it a fucking rat he wouldn't be surprised he had felt four of them run over him, it was bloody hell down here.

"Paul" surely that wasn't it was her voice he was sure

"Sentisha I'm here" seeing a flickering candle coming closer, it was so good to see her face, the door hadn't been locked properly so she was able to undo it with ease.

"Paul I am so glad to see you" pulling him into her arms she hugged him tight, thanking god he was still alive, between them they would easily escape, ensuring he ate some cheese and drank the water she grabbed he was ready to move.

"Where's HHH"

"In the stables, if I whistle he will come,"

"We need to move fast Roman will be searching soon, come I know a way out of here"

Moving fast they rushed up the steps along the dungeon wall, towards the east turret.

"It's a long drop do you think we can do this?" They had been in worse situations than this, he knew damn well they could, whistling loud he waited, suddenly below them appeared HHH.

"On three Sentisha one , two, " they jumped, landing on HHH as Paul put his arms around her he moved HHH into a gallop. Leaving the third kingdom behind them, laughing together it had been years since they had played that jumping game, no matter how high they were they always managed to land safely,

"Is Marcus alive Paul, oh god I need to see him so much" Paul knew her love for Marcus was hot and heavy since the day she was given to him they had been inseparable, so what he was going to tell her, would hurt her more.

"Sentisha, forgive me my friend, I was forced to send a message to Marcus that you were now with Roman, I will never forgive myself for it"

"Oh God Paul, no he will be devastated, Roman threatened him this, Marcus has loved me for years, Paul years and I never knew. This will kill him, oh god please get me back to him I need to tell him the truth"

"We know how much Marcus loved you from an early age Sentisha, you just didn't see it, that man loves you with his body and soul, we all knew it, even Nathaniel" Her poor Marcus he must be so hurt, she would never sleep with another man, she would kill herself first. The only man who had the pleasure of being inside her body was her beloved. She prayed she could rectify the damage Roman had caused, the one problem with Marcus he was a very jealous man, she dreaded the damage he would do to her when she met up with him. He was the type to lash out first and ask questions later, she just hoped his jealousy wasn't as bad as she had heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Marcus pushed himself, if he stopped he would think, think about Sentisha and Roman, think about what he had lost, how it should have been him putting the seed in her belly. HIM!.Beth and Mickie had both told him to slow down, time will fix him, yet he couldn't. He had to be strong put every feeling he ever felt for Sentisha to the side, fuck it hurt to do it, but he had to in order to move forward. God help either one of them should he see them again.

Sentisha and Paul had made it to the wasteland, on the edge of the glaciers, knowing it would be hard to cross the walking dead were out in packs, they had taken more souls into their group. Paul and Sentisha had no plans to be taken, urging HHH they went through the glaciers, hands ripping at them, as each one tried to bring them down. Putting her head down leaning tighter against Paul, she prayed for this part of the journey to pass. A few more miles and it would be done, a group had stretched out in front of them, HHH pushed through them, as Sentisha looked into one of their faces. It was pure white, no emotion, the life had been sucked out off from it. She hated to see this, the eyes were red, dark red, she could see the end of the wasteland, they were almost there. Thanking which ever god was protecting them they got through, her heart leapt, another few hours and she would be in Marcus's arms, loving him.

Hearing heavy hooves coming into Acovix, the villagers parted ways, allowing the horse to get to its destination. The two riders, drained and exhausted they had ridden hard to get here. Marcus came out from the hut, there she was, the little bitch, had she enjoyed being with Roman, did he make her feel as he did?, was he a better fuck? He turned his back and went back into the darkness, if he went near her, he would kill her with his bare hands, the rage and jealousy running through him. Sentisha saw his reaction, her heart broke, he was deeply hurt, had believed what was said, had she lost him?.

"Paul, oh god Paul you need to tell him" trying to get off the horse she fell to the floor, exhaustion taking over, it had been too much. Luckily Glenn and Randy had caught her before the blackness took her. Sam and Beth guided the men into their hut, Marcus would not be seeing her tonight. The women knew it had either been lies about Sentisha and Roman or she had been forced, there would be no way she would give herself freely to any other man but Marcus. At the moment he was too blind in his jealousy to see it, they prayed that her love for Marcus and his for her, would get them both through, only time would tell.

Paul dismounted following Marcus, knowing it would be a hard task to persuade him, yet praying the man would listen.

"Marcus, why do you hide in the darkness?"

"It is better this way Paul, for then I have no emotions, no feeling, about Sentisha, that she chose, THAT FUCKING BITCH CHOOSE TO HAVE HIS SEED INSIDE HER"

"Marcus, it is not true my friend, that girl loves you, more than you will ever know"

"YOU LIE PAUL" throwing his glass at the wall watching it shatter just like his heart was shattering, the pieces falling, never to mend. Would he be the same?. He had loved her from such an early age, Roman had told her the truth, though he had never wanted her to know. Why?, so she wouldn't be able to have the power to hurt him, like he was now. His heart had been ripped from him, he hurt so fucking much, if he went to her now, neither would escape unhurt

"Marcus please I beg, they made me tell you, she punched Roman, she fought him Marcus, the man never stood a chance with her. She rather kill herself then have another man touch her"

"GET OUT, LEAVE GO BACK TO YOUR WIFE, CHILDREN, Leave me to the hell I am living in, and believe me Paul I will drag her into it"

"NO! Marcus I will not allow you to do this to her, she is innocent, hell man let me take her back the the second kingdom, let me protect her, until you are ready to hear the truth"

"GO PAUL WHILST YOU HAVE THE CHANCE" seeing Marcus's eyes turn to dark green he turned about, if he stayed Stephanie would be mourning his death, leaving his friend sitting there, he was afraid for Sentisha.

"Glenn, How is she?"

"Paul the girls have settled her, I heard Marcus, give him time Paul, we will protect her"

"She didn't"

"I know , Paul, give him time his rage is from jealousy, as well as anger that it wasn't him who rescued her, it wasn't him who could save her, his ego is badly dented, when he gets his head outta his ass, he will see. Go home to the family, I promise she will be safe" Thanking his good friend, he checked on Sentisha, seeing her sleeping, knowing she would be out for the rest of the day and most of the following. Locating HHH, he guided the horse towards the second kingdom, praying that all would work out.

Marcus heard the horse leave, slowly he approached the doorway into the light,his body and soul ached to check on her. His arms wanted her in them, yet his mind said no, she was a slut, a whore and she no longer belonged to him. He wasn't thinking right, he was ashamed, hurt and humiliated by what Roman had done. It was time for him and "The Shield" to pay the price, before all this happened they would have been lenient, the time for that had passed, Hell was coming to the third kingdom. Marcus called The Elite, tonight they would make the move, he wanted Roman caught alive, the others he wanted dead.

Roman couldn't believe she had escaped, how the hell? Telling the guards to search the place, she had to be somewhere, he needed that little bitch. He should have kept her tied up, fucked her like he was going to do.

"Roman, she is nowhere to be found, and Paul has gone to" Roman was pissed, grabbing the nearest object he killed the messenger, today was going to be a bad one he could feel it. Should she get back to Marcus, his days would be numbered. Calling Seth and Dean he ordered he troops to descend on Acovix, torch the place if they have to, find her and bring her back, without her, he had nothing.

The black raven arrived in the village of Acovix later the following evening, the spy that Paul had left in the third kingdom sent the news, that the troops were heading to the village. They would be there by dawn the following morning, Marcus would be ready, he was stronger now, his body back to health. Settling the villagers, ensuring their safety first, he moved the women and children to the second kingdom. Asking the men if they wished to fight they could, if they wanted safety at the kingdom they could have that too. The Elite would not think of them any differently should they choose to leave, each wanted to stay, not only to fight for the village, but for this leader who have grown close to all their hearts, as well as Sentisha, who they had all loved and watch grow into the wonderful woman she was.

It was late evening, when the lights dimmed in the village, the one way in and out of the village had the night watch on. The huts were closed down, the fires put out, they wanted to have as little damage as possible,it wasn't Acovix or the residents fault that the war was being brought to their small village, so The Elite was going to protect it. Marcus did one more check, going past the hut, he ached, no needed to see her, the lights were dim, yet he could see the fires embers. Was she asleep still?, he couldn't take it anymore, ignoring what his head told him he bowed his tall frame and walked through the door.

Beth and Phil had retired to bed in one of the back rooms, Mickie and John were sat on the sofa. Both looked surprised to see their leader.

"How is she?"

"Awake, Marcus would you like to see her, it's just through there" did he, could he see the bitch that had broken him

"Marcus" he looked into Mickie's eyes, his were shining, with unshed tears, she had got him to his knees, his little girl had hurt him. Mickie got up and put her arms around him, holding him close.

"Marcus that girl loves you, she would never look at another man, never mind sleep with him. Think with your heart not your mind Marcus your heart" giving him a push in the right direction of her room. She let him go, watching him as he slowly walked towards Sentisha, his stomach churning as he opened the door. She lay on her side, her beautiful hair down her back, he could see her nightgown, why the hell she wore them he never knew.

"Sentisha" his voice was low, almost mumbled, she turned slowly the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marcus" she couldn't believe he was here, after ignoring her like he did, her anger came forth, she would give into that later, all she wanted was to be held by her beloved, to feel his arms tight around her, protect her like he always had. Sitting up she waited, wondered if he would stay, he inched forwards unsure of what to do, his anger and rage still at the forefront of his mind. Yet all he wanted to do was hold her, love her and protect her. Making himself walk quicker, he yanked her out of bed and into his arms, giving her the comfort she needed, taking the comfort he craved.


	7. Chapter 7

Sentisha held Marcus close, enjoying the feel of his powerful arms around her slim body this was what she needed, her tears slowing as she pulled him over her on to the bed. Her lips sort his, loving the feel of his soft mouth, her tongue traced his lips demanding entry, her hands went to his top almost ripping it off in her haste, to feel his smooth skin underneath, how her body ached for him, moving her legs wider she wanted him deep inside her, making her forget everything that happened. Roman may have not taken her, as she had fought him hard, the finger prints on her thighs, the bruises around the top of her legs, the proof was all there. Marcus saw them all as he ripped the nightgown from her body, stopping him in his tracks.

"YOU ALLOWED HIM, YOU FUCKING ALLOWED HIM TO TOUCH WHAT IS MINE" Hitting her across the face, he got up

"Please, Marcus, It wasn't like that, oh god please I love you so much, I would…."

"SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES, WHEN YOUR BELOVED ROMAN IS INFRONT OF ME, I WILL LET YOU WATCH HIM DIE. THAT SEED YOU CARRY IN YOUR BODY, SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE SENTISHA"

"FUCK YOU Marcus, I would never betray you, never, my heart, my body, my soul belongs to you, believe what you want, in a few months you will see it is not true, then you will come back on your damn knees begging me, then and only then I will tell you to GO TO HELL" both were hurt, both lashing out, in anger frustration, he couldn't help it, taking her in his arms, her anger had turned something inside him. He couldn't stop his actions, ripping his pants off he thrust deep inside her, fucking her hard and fast, making her forget that bastard. She belonged to him , HIM!.

Screaming his name out in ecstasy, she came hard, feeling his body thrust one more time Marcus roared his release, spilling his seed deep inside her. Pulling himself roughly away he sorted his clothes out.

"Stay away from me Sentisha, or face the consequences" watching him leave, she sobbed, she hadn't got any medicine on her, if she was with child after that coupling, there was no way Marcus would believe her, oh god what could she do. Falling into a restless sleep, she would think tomorrow.

The Shield reached the outskirts, off the forest leading up to Acovix, rubbing their hands in glee they moved the horses forward in the cool dawn light. The sun had just come over the hills lightening the way through the trees, it was the only way you could find the entrance, if you didn't know the way. Unbeknown to them, they were under observation, the minute they hit the forest, their soldiers were silently killed one by one. Halting the group, Roman, Seth and Dean moved slowly into the village, he huts were silent, the place deserted, seeing a lone man on top of a pure white stallion, fuck Roman knew his time was ending. Seeing Marcus sat on top of Taker was a sight no sane person would wish to see. You knew your death was imminent, hearing hooves behind them, they didn't need to look they knew it was "The Elite" a damn fucking ambush and they had walked right into it.

"Roman" how he wanted to tear this man apart, he would, in front of Sentisha, he would peel the skin away from his body inch by inch, or may be just torture him for a few days. It wouldn't stop his pain, but it sure would make him feel a damn sight better.

"Marcus" he hated this man with a passion, he had what Roman wanted, respect, earned properly, friendship earned by helping others, power earned by fighting hard, Sentisha his Achilles heel, she loved this man with all her heart.

"BRING HER OUT" Marcus wanted her to see how he treated people for betraying him, she was fucking lucky he didn't hurt her, maybe he would, she too had betrayed him.

"Ahh" turning on his horse, Roman saw Seth and Dean fall, their horses running back the way they came, where the hell were all his men?.

"Never, turn your back for a moment Roman, Had I not taught you that?. It was the first thing I showed you." Roman flinched, he remembered the scar Marcus had dug deep inside his thigh, because he had turned his back. Fuck were they all dead, yes seeing the bodies being brought into the village, his crew were dead.

"I never listened to you Marcus, but I did listen to Sentisha, how she screamed my name"

"NO!" Roman turned his face to the sound, there she was, she looked well and truly fucked, had Marcus forgiven her so quickly.

"Don't lie Sentisha, you were so hot, clawing my back in your passion. Does she do that for you Marcus, does she bite you hard as she comes, I planted my seed deep in her body old man. Your whore enjoyed me fucking her" Marcus had to control his anger, each word ripping his heart again to shreds, he thought, oh god he thought may be just maybe it had been lies, but that was how Sentisha was in passion, she clawed, she bit, damn she left so many marks on his body. No he wasn't allowing Roman the power to hurt him, this was his day to die.

"Randy, Glenn remove this man, take him to the second kingdom"

"Marcus what about Seth and Dean"

"You mean they are still alive?" Phil walked over to them raising his knife

"Not anymore"

"Good" Roman looked up, Marcus was no longer the man he knew, this one in front of him was a cold blooded murderer, he only hope his death was quick. No it would be painful, he could see that.

"Remove him, and take her with him" turning his back on them both. None of The Elite could understand why Marcus would believe Roman. a man who despised him, and ignore Sentisha, the woman he had loved, for years, who loved him too.

"NO MARCUS PLEASE NO" her heart ripping in two.

"Marcus, do not let her go to the kingdom, she could be with child it is not the safest for her to be. Let me take her to Pail and Steph" Glenn had to have her somewhere safe, he had made a promise and The Elite, never broke a promise.

"Do what the hell you want with her, just remove the whore away from my sight" giving her a disgusted look up and down one last time, he walked away from the one person who ever held his heart. Stealing his heart against her tears, he moved into his hut

"We move to the third kingdom in a days time, I want you all saddled and ready, Send the girls home this is not a pleasure trip" slamming the door too, he collapsed to the floor, tears running down his face, never again would he give a person the power to hurt him.

Sentisha was uncontrollable, he had hurt her deep, the girls said good bye to their men, spending the last night with them. She couldn't let him to go like this, what if something happened to him, she wanted to tell him one more time how much she loved him. Sneaking into his hut, knowing he was leaving herself open to hurt, and abuse, but he was worth it, so worth it. He was asleep, laying across the whole bed, an arm across his face, without a warning she straggled his hips.

"WHAT THE FUCK" pushing her away, she ended up on her ass on the floor.

"Marcus, my darling, I love you, when you go to the third kingdom be careful, know how much I love you. I know deep down you still love me" he did he loved this little one with all his heart, he needed to think, hell if he got hurt or killed whilst at war, he wouldn't care that was how much she had hurt him.

"Do not disgrace yourself anymore Sentisha, Leave now before I say and do something we both regret. I don't want you anymore, I do not sleep with whores"

Sentisha went back to her lonely bed, she didn't care if she lived or died, her life was over, how was she meant to live without this man.

Upon waking, Beth confirmed her worst nightmare, he had left,her whole world came crashing down.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus pushed for the third kingdom, ignoring the men who followed, he had to put space between him and Sentisha, needed to, god how much he wanted to forgive her, but that wasn't his way, not The Elite way,

"Marcus" Glenn had to stop his brother, he wasn't riding with his senses, they had hit the outskirts the wildings were out in force, if they weren't careful they could get caught. What happened that made Marcus not believe Sentisha.

"Glenn we need to take the other route, he will get us killed" Glenn knew Phil was right, Marcus would not listen to anyone. Three hours straight they rode, god must have been on their side each one grateful that they had made it through. Towering above them was the left wall, of the furthest turret, an hour or so and it would be over. Marcus had no plans of delaying he ,was going to take down everything that bastard had built up, everything!.

"We did it Marcus, we damn well did it" Randy was surprised it had taken then a few moments if that to take it over, to be honest most of the people were happy to turn themselves to The Elite, anything was better than The Shield. The men didn't like what they found, the various bodies of young men stuffed in overcrowded, shallow graves, left to rot. Each one would get a decent burial, this they promised. The young girls who had been raped and abused, it must have been sheer hell to live this way. Roman would suffer for this, Marcus would make sure. Not only for what he had done to him, to the people of the kingdom but to Sentisha.

Three months they were away from their women, three months for Sentisha to find out she was with child, happy yet sad that Marcus would never believe her, never see his son or daughter born into the world. She had to go, leave the area, she had heard rumours there was a village on the other side of the wall, a quiet one, safe and secure, where she would be able to bring up a child without worry. She spoke her fears to Paul and Stephanie, they had finally found her after a few days of her hiding. Both knew Marcus had spilled his seed deep in her body, they feared for her sanity, trying to get her to eat was impossible, even if it was just for the baby. Days were a struggle, for them all, Sentisha prayed , each day,he would come back, bring the light back into her life, without him it was dark, so fucking dark. Her friends feared for her life and that of her unborn baby, all knew that only Marcus would be the one to save her from her hell.

The Elite were on their way to the fourth kingdom, weary and tired, each man aching to be back with their wives. Each day Marcus's world got darker, he needed his light, that light was Sentisha, he didn't eat, sleep, his anger he took out on the enemy. The Elite feared for their leader, just like their wives feared for their friend, all knew that the stubborn Lord needed Sentisha. Arriving at the fourth kingdom, they were surprised to be greeted at the gates. Cardina, a young woman, known around the area, for her beauty and kindness, awaited their arrival, she had heard a lot about The Elite, especially the love that the leader shared for his beloved. Seeing them approach, she admired the way the leader held himself, high above the rest. He was a magnificent sight with his long black hair flowing behind him, as he reined the horse into a trot, he mounted from his horse. Cardina almost swooned he was handsome, older than she expected but those beautiful emerald eyes, showed deep into his soul. She could see the darkness taking him over, he had lost something, something that he had loved deeply. If he wasn't careful the darkness would take him over, take his soul, then there would be no going back. She had to act quickly to save this man, holding her hand out to him, she introduced herself.

"I am Cardina, ruler of the fourth kingdom and I believe you are The Elite, Welcome" Marcus's eyes ran up and down this young woman, more like a child, she was petit, blonde hair down to her waist and the most beautiful blue eyes, you could drown in them. Yet she hid something inside, and he was just the man to find it out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Cardina, yes you are right we are The Elite and I am Lord Marcus"

"Lord Marcus, we have heard off your good deeds far and wide, we do not wish to fight you, please come into our kingdom in peace, rest and eat. Later I would like to discuss with you a joining of our kingdom to the other's you have taken. All we ask is you come inside without the intention of fight, our people do not believe in fighting, we live in peace like my family in Acovix, where most of us are from"

Marcus, knew then and there he could trust Cardina, after the way the villagers of Acovix, had provided a safe haven for both Sentisha and himself early on in their relationship, and most recently when he was left for dead.

"Your wish is our command my lady, I will always be grateful for the villagers of Acovix"

"Yes I know Lord Marcus, it was my family whose hut your beloved stayed in. Where is Sentisha, it has been years since I have seen her" seeing his face changed the darkness itching closer to the service, she had her answer.

"I do not wish to speak her name my lady, she is dead to me" Cardina was shocked, Sentisha had spoken of her love for Marcus, when Cardina had visited Acovix. She had even witnessed the love these two shared, accidently coming across them when she had gone for a walk. All they had been doing was holding each other, but the body language spoke it all. At the time she didn't pay much notice to Marcus, it was Sentisha her friend she noticed, seeing how happy she was with this man. It made her wonder what the hell had gone on, she would find out and soon.

"As you wish Lord Marcus, I am sorry if I upset you, Please all of you follow me, you can put your horses in our stables they will be well looked after" The Elite followed through the gate, into another world altogether. Leaving the dark forest behind, they walked into what could only be described as paradise. The place was alive, with children laughing, the market place brightly coloured, laugher filled the air. The sun shining down, made the place beautiful, there were flowers everywhere, not one place was left uncovered. As they walked further in, people greeted them as if they were long lost friends, some even knew them by name, and were happy to finally meet them. At the bottom of the road, it branched out, to a wall, overlooking the sea, which could be reached by the various steps, after every 10 steps or so there was a patio, with seating area, and bars. Never had they seen anything so wonderful, each wishing their wives could see this.

"Lady Cardina this is a wonderful place, the brightness, the friendliness, we could never bring a fight to here" Taking his big hand in hers, she ached to help this man, all in good time. She had been blessed with a very special gift that enabled her to look into people's souls, find out what was troubling them and guide them in the right direction to help them mend. Marcus worried her, if he was this deep in darkness already, how far was Sentisha. She needed to find out, once she had the men settled she would send a message to Paul and Stephanie, if anyone could help they could.

"Thank you Lord Marcus, all I ask is you let us look after you, we have rooms for each of you, take time to rest your weary bodies, once you have rested and washed. I will send someone to get you, we will eat and drink at dusk, seeing the afternoon is starting, that should give you time to rest. I will ensure you all have food and water before you sleep" Guiding them into her castle the men were all grateful for much needed sleep. As each one was shown their rooms, Lord Marcus being one of the first, he chose to share with Glenn, whilst Randy, John and Phil took another. Shutting the door on Marcus and Glenn she walked the other three to their room, following them in she shut the door behind her.

"Right Phil what the hell was happened between Marcus and Sentisha"

"Cardina, please this is between them"

"Phil, you are fucking shattered, you all look as though you haven't slept in days. How is my sister in law I've not seen Beth in ages, and you big brother are a sight for sore eyes" pulling him to her she crushed him in a hug, how she missed both him and Beth. She was so proud of them both, especially when he made it into The Elite, she didn't expect anything less for him after all, he was best in the world to both herself and Beth. Seeing the shocked looks on the other members faces, he introduced his younger sister, it was good to hold her, see her looking so well.

"Guys this little one is my sister, my wonderful crazy little sister, who took over this damn kingdom two years ago and made it her own. Sweetheart you have done a damn fine job, and knowing you. each and every person out there would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked them" cardina just giggled, yes she would agree, most of them she had saved from the darkness of hell they were in, for that they owed their life to her. She never asked for any of it, only that they were happy, if they chose to stay she would, make damn sure they never stepped away from the light. In time they started to fall for each other, which then produced the wonderful gifts of the children, the kingdom was special, each and every person were loved and wanted. There were no servants, no slaves, all were equal and that was how it should be.


	9. Chapter 9

"Phil you are delaying the answer, what has happened to them?"

"Cardina" taking his face in her hands

"Phil, I fear for him the darkness is closing around him, soon there will be no hope, I won't be able to bring him back. In truth you may have already lost your fierce leader"

"Yeah right, what is all this mumbo, jumbo, I don't believe in this" Cardina turned to Randy.

"You of all people should believe, isn't your inner soul the viper doesn't he come out when you fight"

"Yeah so, we all have our inner souls some darker than others"

"Randy your leader has two sides, the one you all know, and the other that is dragging him down into the hell. The Lord of Darkness wants his soul, he has always wanted his soul, the only thing and I mean ONLY thing that saved him was the love they shared, if that is gone than all hope for all the kingdoms go with it. Lord Marcus and Sentisha are destined for greatness you all see how they work together, no matter what he says she comes before anyone, even The Elite, she has his heart without the other half of him he is nothing"

"It's true, Randy, Phil, I have never wanted to voice it before, we took that oath where The Elite comes first, but should I have to choose I would go for Mickie every time, I believe Marcus is the same with Sentisha"

"You are right John, in fact I believe the love we have for our women, would always come first before The Elite, ok Cardina my wonderful sister how can we save him"

"Send word to your wives, bring them, and make sure they bring Sentisha, she already has a plan to run, she carries his child, deep inside her, her belly is rounded, she believes he no longer cares for her, and would hate the child. She needs to be made aware he is dying on the inside, if you have to lie do it, get her here fast, in fact get them all here fast" with a kiss on her brothers forehead, she left as quickly as she could.

"Marcus, what do we plan to do" Glenn prayed he would say rest, he felt tired for the first time in years he was weary, felt his age. How he wished Amy/Lita was with him. Her true name was Amilita and she would shorten it to either Amy or Lita. His wife would make him feel better, she always did.

"We rest, isn't that what you wanted me to say dear brother, rest. I will allow five days no longer" It would be too damn long for him, his thoughts would go to her, to her smile, her warmth, her beautiful body. How he missed her, everything about her. Then he pictured Roman and the darkness came once more, taking him under into a deep sleep.

The raven arrived, as Sentisha was mounting her horse, the dawn was slowly approaching, her breath was like steam in the cold morning air. Shivering she pulled her clock tighter, waiting for Paul to read the message, she was shocked as she heard his words.

"We need you, Marcus is slowly dying he needs his beloved, please we are at the fourth Kingdom" before he even had chance to finish Sentisha was off her horse and rounding up the wives.

They made good time, with Brock, Paul and Daniel as their escorts, they wouldn't allow the women one pregnant to go on the long journey alone. They would take them to the outskirts and leave. Sentisha, was scared, Marcus was ill, how she wish she had made him listen more, he would be in her arms being loved and cared for. She knew full well what Cardina meant, The Lord of Darkness had him tight within his grips, she prayed that her love for him ,would save him, if not her wonderful Marcus would be taken, never to return. His body would be just a shell, he would turn away from all that was good, the evil would come forth and the kingdoms would perish. The child she carried would be the key, the gift for all the kingdoms, she believed this when Cardina first told her years ago and she believed it now. She had been warned that through the first few months of her pregnancy both of them would be tested, she could not say how or when, but to be ready.

Seeing the turrent rising through the trees, they had done it, three days it had taken, but they had arrived at last.

"My friend I leave you here. We are only a few kingdoms away, I will hear should you call, be safe my love." Hugging Paul to her, Sentisha had a long road, ahead, the first to convince Marcus, of her love, the second keep The Lord of Darkness away as far away as possible from the man she loved.

"Beth, come here my sister, it has been to long since we have seen each other, oh it's so good to see you" Cardina loved her brother's wife as much as her brother.

"He is waiting for you, that poor man has been run ragged and you my dear must be Mickie, John awaits you too, and you have to be the beautiful Sam that has the viper under control, all they have talked about is you three. Lita, I am afraid Glenn has not been told, he has stayed by Marcus's side. I will send for him now" as the other three went to their men, Lita waited for Glenn.

"Sentisha, oh my love it is so good to see you, let me see, let me feel, I can't believe it you are almost four months, you will be blessed so blessed" Holding her good friend to her Cardina was so glad they had made good time.

"How bad is he"

"The darkness is taking him over quicker than I thought possible, What happened my love. Lita please come with us, Glenn will join us" Following them, she listened as Sentisha explained about Roman, Lita was shocked she had never known what had happened, it must have ripped Marcus apart, hearing that. She wanted Glenn, she needed to feel the comfort of his arms, his love, thanking god it was not her that this had happened to.

"Sentisha why would Marcus believe Roman, I mean that man hasn't even got any working tackle down there, it is common knowledge that he lost it in battle years ago, so getting you pregnant would be a fucking miracle, did Marcus not know this?"

Seeing how much it upset Sentisha, she felt her stiffen next to her. Looking up she saw him, standing proud on the steps overlooking the ocean, his bare back exposed to the sun. he looked so powerful, so wonderful as he watched the ships on the ocean. She noticed Glenn from the corner of her eye, he had seen his wife, and was hurrying to her. Marcus must have sensed him move, turning slowly around he saw her. There stood his beloved, the one person who held his heart, owned his body, yet his soul was slowly being overtaken by the darkness. He needed her light to guide him, to love him, how he wanted her. She had a silk dress on, cut low enhancing her ample breasts, it went in at the waist, as his eyes moved down, his worse nightmare had come true. She was with child, and it wasn't his. Turning abruptly back to the ocean he had to get his emotions under control, he wanted to cry, shout, scream. The one thing he wanted to give her more in their world was a child and that had now be taken from him. Feeling the blackness move inside, his body allowed the cold to seep in.

Sentisha, saw the need and desire in his eyes, yet as soon as they hit her belly he was broken, seeing his body turn away from her, she almost broke down. No she wasn't having this, The Lord of Darkness had no victim to take today, he was hers.

"Marcus don't you fucking dare turn your back on me" as each word came through his brain, his body fought the warmth which was trying to get back through, yet the cold was keeping it away.

"Marcus William Calaway don't you fucking dare, turn and look at me, like the man your are, not this fucking coward, this old washed out man in front of me" thank god that did it, he turned, his eyes cold

"What the fuck do you want whore" she slapped the taste out of his mouth

"I am not a whore and don't you ever treat me like one, I am the mother of your child, yes yours Marcus not Roman's YOURS!" he ran his hand down his face, if only

"You lie bitch"

"I am not a bitch"

"Lord Marcus, your behaviour is not fitting towards Sentisha we do not allow violence in the street"

"FINE, Cardina, I will take the fucking bitch to my room, shall I, would it really make any difference she carries his child"

"MARCUS, do you not remember the war between the wildings and the walking dead" seeing his nod, he wondered where she was going with this.

" Go on Cardina I am sure this story is leading somewhere" glancing over at Sentisha, he ached to take her in his arms, into his bed and fuck her hard, it felt like years since he had been between her legs, feeing her warmth, her love, he needed her.

"Roman was hurt badly Marcus, he no longer has the equipment to shall we say perform the task, that you obviously can" what was she saying, his mind tried to focus, the warmth was coming in quicker, the cold and darkness leaving his body. Of course he had, oh god the hell he had put her through he should have never believed the bastard. Oh god he had so much making up to do.

"Sentisha my love, my darlin I am so sorry so fucking sorry" she hit him, his face slammed to the side, fuck she could pack a punch.

"You hurt me Marcus, you ripped my fucking heart out and stamped on it, What did I say to you" he looked confused

"WHAT DID I SAY TO YOU"

"Sentisha please I beg you"

"I said that when you find out the truth and came back begging on your knees I would tell you WHAT MARCUS"

"Please Sentisha, with all my heart I beg your forgiveness, I lay myself open to you" she wasn't listening, just like he hadn't listened to her.

"You said you would tell me to go to hell"

"Marcus I pray you live in it for a long time, just like I did, and only then will you understand what I have gone through. It hurts, oh god it hurt so much" feeling his arms go around her, he held her close, loving the feel of her back in his arms where she belonged.


	10. Chapter 10

Cardina left them, for now her job had been done, she silently crept away, to find her beloved. Over the last few years she had become close to her advisor, he had been her protector for years. A job Phil had assigned him, and trained him for, as yet she had not shared the news with her brother. She only hoped he would accept them. Walking into her chambers there he lay, as she had left him earlier in the day. Their love making was wild and passionate, at times it took days to recover, the relationship was the same as Marcus had with Sentisha, wild, hot and wicked.

Turning to the crib next to the bed, her daughter slept peacefully, she had kept them up late, both parents were tired. Seeing her always melted Cardina's heart, she was a miracle, so loved and wanted. Her brother had yet to meet his niece, looking at her again her hair red just like her dad's, at just gone 14 months she had a temper like him too. Hearing a movement in the bed she turned to her beloved, a smile on her face as he brushed his fingers through his short hair.

" She is beautiful ain't she lass? A beautiful gift, did ya do it my love?" seeing him awake she walked over, dropping her robe as she did, letting him see her body in all its glory, the sun filtered through the windows, delicately touching her skin, she was a vision of purity and he loved her deeply.

"Yes my love for the time being we have laid the Lord of Darkness to rest" he threw the cover backs allowing her to slide into his warm body.

"Did Ya tell him?"

"Stephen, you are impatient, we had a few more pressing things to discuss"

"Ya afraid of what your brother will say aren't you lass" she had never voiced her fears to him, she hoped that Phil would accept them, especially now they had a little Antonia and another one on the way.

"Tomorrow I will tell him, he will need to know before we go into this battle, they are all unaware of what lies before them, it will be bloody and brutal, The Lord of Darkness will hold onto the final kingdom with all he has. He was not happy when he had to let go off Marcus, I know those two have a lot worse to come before this is over, the wonderful thing of it all is they will face it with their love and strength they get from each other. That child will bring in a new light into the rest of the kingdoms, like ours did to the fourth kingdom"

"Ours my love are blessings, come here lass, let me love you as you are meant to be, before our wonderful daughter awakes" pulling his face to her she kissed him deeply secure in the love they felt for each other, knowing when they faced her brother tomorrow it would together.

Marcus held Sentisha close to him, her body was tense she wanted to run, which he understood, he had hurt her, worse than anyone could.

"Sentisha , I am truly sorry, I get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness" as he did people stopped and watched. Was that really the fierce leader of The Elite, a man feared in all kingdoms, on his knees, begging what looked like a child for forgiveness. Marcus could see people watching, fuck them, fuck them all and what they thought, his little one was too damn important to loose and he would do anything to have her back, even show his weakness.

"You are a fool Lord Marcus, a damn fool, to believe what you did, now look at you begging on your knees no less. I am surprised at your age you are even able go get down there, and I bet you will need help getting up. Why would I want you? You are old, you do not trust the ones you claim you love, come on give me a damn answer"

Moving to his feet quickly he pulled her tight in his arms. His teeth gritted as he spoke to her,

"How dare you insult me, in front of witness's, for that you will be punished, You Know that I am no fucking old man, hell it was this old man that put that seed in your belly, ME! And I can do more to your body than any young man can you know it Sentisha. I can see it in your eyes you crave me to take you to bed and fuck you senseless" pushing him away she walked off, the crowd were gathering, enjoying the fierce leader having to beg and threaten. Most agreed that little girl had the older man whipped, he would follow to the ends of the earth if she asked, into hell if She choose.

"Prove it Marcus, prove it all to me"

"Marry me Sentisha, in front of all these witness's marry me" that was the last thing she had expected, the very last thing, yet the one thing she wanted most in the world to belong to this man as not only his lover, and the mother of his child but as his wife, He looked So lost as he again got on his knees, waiting for her answer.

Hearing the bells through the kingdom awoke Cardina and Stephen from their sleep.

"He's done it, oh god Stephen he has done it"

"What lass, what ya talking about"

"Lord Marcus has asked her to marry him, the darkness will go quicker the battle will be won without the violence, there is no stopping them, the power they will have once they are married, Hurry my love get dressed, we must begin the celebrations at once, before The Lord of Darkness hears and all will be lost"

Glenn, Randy, John and Phil and their wives, rushed out bodies ready to do battle. Surprised to see a crowd gathered around something, as they moved closer, they could see their leader on his knees, begging it seemed. Wow she had done it again, just when they think all had been done she managed to get their leader to do something so out of character. Still wondering what the hell was going on, Phil saw his sister and my god was that Stephan with a child in his arms. Never mind that,

"Cardina, Cardina, what is going on where is the battle"

"Battle, what battle my brother, that is the bell for good news, oh joyous news" Phil was even more confused, as The Elite followed her though the crowd to Marcus, the town became silent.

"Please Sentisha, what more can I do to prove my love to you then to take you as my wife, here and now. WILL ANYONE MARRY US?"

"I will do it Lord Marcus, only if this lady says yes and Our Cardina gives her blessing"

"How soon can you perform the ceremony"

"Within hour Sir"

"See Sentisha, please my beloved say yes, and we will be husband and wife before the sun sets" turning to him, her hand on her stomach, she looked at all the faces, her friends and new ones she had yet to get to know. Then back to Marcus her wonderful lover, how could she turn him down

"Yes Lord Marcus I will marry you" that was all he needed, pulling her into his arms he kissed her with all he felt.

Now Phil understood what his sister meant, he turned to find Beth, yet bumped into Stephan.

"Long time no see my friend, I see you are still protecting my sister, thank you my friend, and who is this beautiful little girl, she has your eyes and hair Stephen, does she have your temper too"

"Aye man she does, she keeps us up at nights"

"I am glad you have found someone, like I have with Beth, come here Beth meet my good friend Stephen he is my sisters protector has been for years, and this is his beautiful daughter. How old is she?"

"She's 14 months and we are blessed with another on the way"

"Wow you are blessed, and who is the lucky lady"

"I am brother"

"WHAT?"


	11. Chapter 11

"I would like you to meet your niece"

"Stephen when I asked you to guard my sister I didn't,….. you two…..Hell Stephen she's only a damn child, How could you? You have betrayed my trust"

"PHILIP " her brother turned to her shocked never had she used his full name

"You will treat my husband with the respect he deserves, you are blessed with a wonderful niece and another one on the way. Please do not ruin it with your overbearing stupidity, I am no longer a child, I have ruled here for over two years. Please all I ask is for your blessing" seeing the hurt in his sisters eyes he was ashamed of his reaction, yet felt it fully justified.

"I give you my blessing both of you" hugging his sister, Beth cooed over her niece, yes today was going to be a good one.

Mark didn't want to let her go, he felt whole again the warmth inside him and the desire he had for his little one ran through his blood like molten lava. He wanted this ceremony over before he took her where she stood.

"I do not want to let you go, I am afraid for the first time in my life that you will not come back" he whispered in her ear, holding her tighter.

"Marcus, I will, this I promise, if I had known how much you loved me, if you had shown any signs I would never had married Nathaniel, you and only you hold my heart my love. I am honoured that you would share that deepest fear with me and for that I love you more" kissing him she moved out of his arms to the women of the Elite, They had less than an hour to bath her and prepare her for her wedding, shocked that their leader had put on such a public display, not surprised it had happened.

"Come Sentisha we need to hurry" looking over her shoulder she saw the rest of The Elite slap Marcus on the back congratulating him, all he could do was follow her with his eyes, mouthing to her as she walked into the castle how much he loved her. He saw the doors close, his heart missed her already, she was going to be his wife, after waiting for this one moment all his life, she was going to be his.

Throwing the room into disarray he had lost the one thing he needed most to keep the fifth kingdom, that stupid cretin had got her beloved back from the darkness. Mortals were pathetic with their heart and love, so sickly sweet. He had Marcus almost in his hand, how could he want that warmth when he could live in the cold and dark, with no emotions. Why the hell would anything want emotions he had them once years and years ago, they had ripped him apart when his wife of 20 years had been murdered in front of him. He mourned her death, turning his one and only daughter out into the North fields to her death. He didn't want to love or feel, he allowed the darkness to take him, in time it took his soul turning him into what he was now The Lord of Darkness. His kingdom had no soul, no love, blackness and hate was all around him. Marcus was supposed to run it with him alongside him whilst he showed him the way he could go. That bitch had ruined it, and now he heard the bells ringing over the various valleys they were to be wed. Let him marry her, let him have his love for awhile, but he wasn't giving up, that love had to be crushed, that child had to die. If it lived then he would be banished to the darkest of hell, it was in the pact he made with the devil himself, should Marcus be happy and a child to come from that happiness then his soul would be taken back to the underworld where it belonged. He actually wasn't happy about killing a child, he still had a little of his mortal soul inside him, his thoughts went back to his daughter had she been alive now she would have been 24years, most probably married with children off her own. He smirked, his laugh that came out from him forced. No Stephanie was dead he had made sure of that when he sent her out into the cold.

Lord Marcus changed into a suit almost fit for a king, black, with a white silk shirt, crafted from the finest silk around, it had been made for him. Thanking Cardina for giving him this wonderful gift, she only smiled

"Today Lord Marcus, is a special one, a day that will be celebrated throughout the kingdoms you have already acquired. You have a wonderful destiny before you with Sentisha and your child, it will be tough but you will come through if you hold onto the love and trust you have, never allow the darkness into your heart" Marcus was taken aback by her words, he wasn't aware that anyone knew about the darkness that had run through him. Cardina grabbed his arms, ensuring he was looking into he eyes

"Marcus please listen, as I said you and Sentisha have a destiny, your child she carries will be unique, it will be born from love, not hate, it will join all the kingdoms together, this has been written, your paths mapped out before you were born. The Lord of Darkness will not allow it to happen, you must be strong and protect her against anything and I mean anything Marcus, he tried to take you, I knew it the minute we met I could see into your soul, he had almost stripped you bare. Never allow him in again"

"Cardian, I am only a man, nothing special, the love we share will not be broken, once I have Sentisha as my wife, it will complete us both. Why would the Lord of Darkness want me?"

"he sees a strength in you Marcus, he sees you as he use to be, in love, happy, with a beautiful daughter. You have come far, much further than any human has, you have regained the four kingdoms out of five, you scare him with the strength you have from your Elite. Marcus they follow you no matter what they trust you with their lives, we all do .Every person in the kingdoms have sent their congratulations the minute those bells rang out. You are loved Marcus and he doesn't like what you are and who you have become. When the time is right I will show you what has been written, for now you are to be wed, enjoy your wife"

"Cardina how can I now you have told me this, What if he…"

"Lord Marcus I promise you this, he will not attack you in this city, he hates the happiness"

"yet he…"

"Trust me you are safe, have your wedding, enjoy our beautiful city the food, relax, then we will talk in two weeks time, until then forget this conversation. Let me wish you both all the happiness and look after my wonderful friend she loves you so much" with that she went to check on Sentisha, leaving a confused Marcus looking at The Elite members as they walked back in.

"Whatever my sister has told you Marcus believe her" was all Phil needed to tell him, forgetting the conversation he went to wait for his bride.

Sentisha was scared, what if he turned round and walked, pushing her dress down she cried as her friends helped her. Seeing Cardina walk in to the room she rushed to her

"He is still here isn't he?"

"Sentisha that man loves you with all his heart, he was waited years for this day and you have to ask me silly questions, look down there" she pointed out of the window, seeing Marcus pacing

"See he is impatient for you my friend, I have come to bless you, may god protect you both. You look stunning that man will have you stripped naked and tied to his bed, within moments of you saying yes" Sentisha laughed with the others, looking at herself in the mirror her dress was a beautiful ivory silk, hand stitched beading ran along the bodice, and the sweetheart neck line, showing her ample chest that had gotten larger with her pregnancy. Her belly had been hidden under the gathered silk which flowed to the floor. Her hair was up from her neck with ivory silk flowers entwined, she was a dream and couldn't believe it was her in the reflection.

"Sentisha, I would be surprised if you even get down the aisle when he sees you, the way that man is he will pick you up and take you away to ravish you all day and night" smiling at Sam she turned back to them

"I hope we can at least say I do before that happens" laughing she let them lead the way to her beloved.

Marcus was impatient where was she, had she changed her mind, looking back up the street his mouth went dry. Fuck there she was, wow, oh god she was stunning, if Glenn hadn't seen him sway a little putting his hand out to stop him, then he would have been on his knees, she knocked him for six. His little hell cat was giving him a rock hard cock, fuck the damn wedding he wanted to take her away from all this into a closed room and make love to her for hours, ravish her body, have her screaming his name in ecstasy as he fucked her over and over.

Sentisha couldn't miss the desire in his eyes the look of passion going across his face, letting her gaze slide down his handsome features over his tall muscled body, she couldn't miss the rocking hard on he had for her. Smirking as she moved to his side her eyes held his, she knew how much she effected him.

"You my love are stunning"

"Thank you Marcus and I can see you can hit nails through walls with that hard on" he was shocked at her outspoken words

"You my little minx are asking for it" he whispered in her ear

"Oh I hope so my Lord" she shivered as his tongue flicked over her ear, his teeth nipping her lobe

"As soon as you say yes this Lord is going to fuck you hard"

" Don't think so Marcus we have a party, it would be sooo rude to miss it" running her hand quickly across his arousal, she turned to the minister. So she thought she could get away with her little trick, he was so going to get her. Once they pronounced them husband and wife, Marcus pulled her tightly to his body his tongue diving inside her warm mouth, mimicking exactly what his body ached to do to hers. Sentisha was wet for him wishing he would just pushed her skirt up and take her, it had been months since she had felt him inside her, and she couldn't wait any longer. Coming up for air, they heard the roars of congratulations all around them, Sentisha pulled him down to her as her lips moved to his ear, her body moving enticingly against his.

"I want you Marcus I want you now"


End file.
